finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination: Spring Break
Final Destination: Spring Break (also known as Final Destination: Death Never Takes A Vacation) is a five-issue comic book miniseries published by Zenescope Entertainment in 2006. Written by Mike Kalvoda, with art by both Lan Medina and Rodel Noora, the series was re-released in trade paperback format in 2007, and the first issue was reissued in 2009, coming packaged with select copies of The Final Destination sold at Target. Official Summaries * Issue One: A group of college students head to Cancun, Mexico for spring break but their partying is quickly cut short when a hotel fire and subsequent explosion kills hundreds of people. Only a terrifying premonition by Carly, one of the girls in the group, saves the lives of her and her friends. The kids decide to stay in Mexico and make the best of their trip, but Carly knows deep down that death still lingers on the horizon. * Issue Two: Although shaken from the previous night's events the group decides to stay in Cancun and make the best of their vacation. Meanwhile Carly confides in Bryan about her premonition and while he believes she might have some sort of "gift" that saved their lives, Carly just isn't so sure. As the group ventures out on their parasailing excursion everything seems to be going well. But in the midst of all the fun and excitement, another alarming vision rattles Carly. During her attempt to warn the others, a terrible and disturbing accident occurs as she realizes that Death is a step ahead of her this time. * Issue Three: Death continues to stalk spring breakers as the shocking and gruesome "accidents" continue to pile up. Meanwhile, a meeting with a local fortune-teller confirms Carly's suspicion that Death does indeed have a design but Carly is determined to escape Cancun and leave this nightmare behind once and for all. But the more the remaining friends struggle to find a way home, the harder it becomes to get out as they find yet another dead end to their attempts. And slowly Carly begins to realize that there may be no escaping Death's plan after all. * Issue Four: Knowing that he needs to start living every moment to the fullest, Bryan finds it pointless to hold back his feelings for Carly any longer. But Jake is too caught up in his own fears to even notice that his girlfriend might be falling for another guy. Meanwhile Detective Garcia searches for a way out of Cancun but is finding it next to impossible with the impending hurricane. As they wait, the remaining survivors search for anyway to relax and unwind but realize that when Death is on your heels there simply is no downtime. * Issue Five: Only three survivors remain and now must somehow survive the wrath of Hurricane Jane as she unleashes her fury onto Cancun. Only sheer will keeps them going as they try to find a way to escape Death's design. Carly's final fight to cheat Death culminates in a surprise ending with an incredible twist that will leave readers floored. Don't miss the shocking conclusion to this intense series from Zenescope Entertainment and New Line Cinema! Main Characters * Carly Hagan: The protagonist of the comic and the girlfriend of Jake, Carly is the one who had the premonition. Throughout the story, she finds out many clues, but seems incompetent in saving her friends, as, despite her efforts, never gets a single one to skip death. She is supposedly tenth and last survivor to die, she disappears into thin air. * Bryan: A tough but calm college student, who flirts with Carly Hagan a lot. He can speak Spanish, and and seems to be the once who works out the most, as he mutters such things as "Death has a design" in Spanish. The ninth survivor to die, he is suffocated inside a trapped coffin. * Jake: The boyfriend of Carly Hagan, he's a party hard but arrogant college student. No matter what she says, he does not believe her theories on Death. He is the eighth survivor to die, he is shredded by helicopter blades. * Matt: The relaxed boyfriend of Amanda who doesn't believe or even worry about the concept of "Death's rules". He gets upset when Amanda dies, angrily shouting at everyone. He is the seventh survivor to die, he is incinerated by fireworks. * Amanda: A girl everyone admires for her good looks, and the girlfriend of Matt. At the beginning, she is sceptical but believes Carly Hagan's theories, but as the story progresses, she gets so paranoid that she hardly spends any time away from her friends, and avoids all hot objects, thinking she's be scalded to death. She is the sixth survivor to die, she is trapped and drowned in a pool. * Jeremy: Part of the mean group, he and his friends Dreena and Gino only survived after hearing theories of other premonitions. He seems surprisingly calm over the thought of being hunted by Death. He is the fifth survivor to die, his neck is snapped in a bridge collapse. * Dreena: Part of the mean group, she and her friends Jeremy and Gino only survived after hearing theories of other premonitions. She seems scared, but unwilling to help Carly Hagan and friends in their attempts to escape death, yet she stays close to them. She is the fourth survivor to die. her neck is snapped in a bridge collapse. * Gino: Part of the mean group, he and his friends Jeremy and Dreena only survived after hearing theories of other premonitions. He's quite smart, as with the help of Carly Hagan after Katie's death, he works out that he's next. He agrees to help the find out more, exploring some ancient Mayan ruins to study their images. He is the third survivor to die, he is impaled through the mouth by a glass shard. * Katie: The girlfriend of Kris and one of the nicest out of the group of friends. After Kris dies in a boating accident, she is in such a state of shock that she is sent to the hospital, showing that she's really devoted to him. She is the second survivor to die, she is impaled on the ribs of a medical display skeleton. * Kris: The boyfriend of Katie and the least seen survivor. He's ready to help, as seen with Jake's parasailing accident. He also seems like a daredevil, as his death was mainly his own fault. He is the first survivor to die, he is eviscerated by a boat propeller. 1188 The number 1188 appears throughout the comic, though its exact meaning is never explained, it apparently relates to Death's design, due to its prominence. The number appears in the following instances: * During the plane ride, Carly is playing cards with herself and draws two aces and two eights, making 1188. It is also worth noticing that this hand is called a "Dead Man's Hand." * The aforementioned plane has 1188 on the tail fin. * Upon arriving at Cancun, the group pass a liquor store which has a sign that reads Liqour 11.88 * Carly's hotel room number is 1188, as shown by the tag on her key. * A road sign near the docks where the group goes parasailing reads 11th and 88th. * At one point, the speedometer of the boat the group uses for parasailing reads 1188. * The motor that kills Kris has 1188 written on the back of it. * The forklift that is responsible for the deaths of Sue, Dreena and Jeremy has 1188 written on the side of it. * After the jet bridge collapse, the airport flight list shows Flight 1188 to New York has been cancelled. * The pool that Amanda died in had four gauges, the numbers of which read 1, 1, 8 and 8, respectively. * A sign near a door in the alleyway Matt rushes through right before his death reads 1188. * The pilot of the helicopter the group try to escape in identifies himself as Coast Guard 1-1-8-8. * While looking for shelter from Hurricane Jane, Carly and Bryan pass a sign that reads Cigarillos Caso: $11.88 Cover Gallery External Links * Official site * Issue One at Newsarama Category: Comics *